fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode
PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode is a next gen Pretty Cure series of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Plot One day, when a young sweets fairy Hikarin and her siblings were helping out at the Palace of KiraKiraru, they noticed a black shadow flying past the mountain. Curious about what happened, the young fairies went outside and saw darkness landing on Earth. Not long after, the fairies felt strong KiraKiraru coming from the palace, so Choro entrusted the Sweets Pact with Hikarin, and told her to find the legendary pâtissier, Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * - Chiko is a rebellious and punky girl, who is practically addicted to her phone. She has a large ego, and believes she is the best at cooking, after being taught by her mom, Usami Ichika, and Kirahoshi Ciel, despite being below average. However, at times she can feel like the rest of the team don't like her all that much, and that they'd be better off without her. Her alter ego is Cure Cupcake, represented by cupcakes and pikas. Her theme colour is pink. * - Amai is a shy, quiet girl who can be a crybaby sometimes. She didn't have any friends until she met Chiko due to her shyness. She dreams of becoming a news reporter and looks all around the city for good news like a "sugar glider". Amai hates it when her friends fight and tries to break them up. Her alter ego is Cure Cookie, represented by cookies and sugar gliders. Her theme colour is orange. * - Aosaki Koyuki is the daughter of the lead vocalist of a famous band, Wild Azure. Koyuki is a free spirited and energetic girl, who tends to get annoyed with Chiko, especially when she makes fun of her 'gao'. Like her mother, she has a passion for singing, and wishes to be in a famous band someday. However, she has stage fright, and like a snow leopard, can't roar on stage. She can also get very passionate about the things she loves, is a perfectionist, but tends to forget about the feelings of others. Her alter ego is Cure Sundae, represented by ice-cream sundaes and snow leopards. Her theme colour is white. * - Daughter of Kenjou Akira and Kotozume Yukari. Maki is a my-pace girl who likes to do things as she pleases. She's not exactly a team player and her teammates find her to be handful at times. She dislikes doing chores and often pushes her responsibility over to someone else. Whenever she feels bored, or doesn't feel like doing anything, she'll sneak out like a fox and take a nap somewhere else. She is also a heavy sleeper who will only wake up to sweet fragrance of freshly baked sweets. Her alter ego is Cure Opera, represented by opera cakes and foxes. Her theme colour is brown. * - Daughter of the famous patisserie, Kirahoshi Ciel, Skye is a shy girl who usually messes up recipes by experimenting with ingredients other than the ones listed in recipes. She wishes to one day create the perfect sweet in order to impress her mother as the oldest of 3 who doesn't get much attention. Skye is also described to be as quiet as a "Red Panda". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Piña, who is represented by pineapple sorbets and red pandas. Her theme colours are yellow and light green * - Nikko is an outgoing and very cheerful child, who always seems to be in good mood. She has a confident nature and gets excited for the things around her very fast. She acts like an energetic tomboy most of the times. While Nikko is very skilled at cooking and making sweets, she tends to hide the fact from others. She is always worried that people might only like her for her sweets. Nikko is said to be looking for excitement just like a butterfly looks for flowers. Her alter ego is Cure Vanilla. She is represented by vanilla sweets and butterflies. Her theme colour is creamy white. * - Pelorin, known in human form as Yamashiro, Peni is the daughter of Pekorin. She is outgoing and friendly and is very Agile. In her spare time she likes to make sweets and partake in Martial Arts. Her alter ego is Cure Sherbet. She is represented by sherbet and falcons. Her theme colour is green. Villains Supporting Characters Locations * Items Trivia Gallery PikaPikaPrettyCure_by_FairySina.png|Artwork of the main characters drawn by FairySina shining sweets.png|Artwork of the main characters, drawn by CureRay References Category:Fan Series Category:FairySina Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:User:Yoshi0001 Category:User: Cure Ageha Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series Category:User:CureRuby24